1 event 10 people
by hardykitty
Summary: it about how 1 event killed 10 people there are alot of wrestlers in the story like the hardyz lita raven a stacy kibler * it has suicide don't like dont read but please review if you do
1. part one

a/n okay this fic belongs to starcrossedjunkie not me but i think it is rather good  
okay now i have a question a few months ago i read a really good wrestling fic then ff.net  
took nc-17 storys off and i don't remeber the authers name but the fic was called freedom and it had the hardyz and RVD   
if you know who the auther is please please tell me thank you and on with the story sorry it was too long so i had to put it in two chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Christina's POV ::.   
"Why does it always happen to ME Amy?"   
"Christina, don't worry. One day, Shannon will realize what a great girl you are."   
"Yeah right. He'll just continue on with bubble head bottle blonde Barbie bitch and forget all about it. Did I have to fall in love with a guy who doesn't like me again? I mean, I like a challenge but this is ridiculous! Every single guy that I have liked that got with me just used me to get to you or Trish. No one ever really liked me."   
"Christina, don't pout. One day, your prince will come, I swear!"   
"Yeah, he just got lost and is too damn macho to ask for directions."   
Seeing the confused look on Amy's face, I offered an explanation.   
"It's a saying that I live my life by. I saw it on one of those "Socially Hazardous" stickers once. I need to get one."   
Amy rolled her eyes and turned the car into her boyfriend Shane Helms's driveway. We got out of the car. Shane greeted us at the door and ushered us into his house.   
"Happy Birthday Shane." We said simultaneously.   
"Thanks. I'm glad that you two got here early. I need people to help set up."   
Shane kissed Amy and I looked away turned away.   
Why do people always have to get all mushy around me? It's annoying-especially because I don't have a boyfriend. Ugh.   
"Hope you don't mind if I don't set up décor Shane. I'm wearing a skirt. Mind if I set up music and food and all that?"   
"Nah, do whatever. Amy and I can do all that."   
I looked at Amy's form fitting outfit that consisted of tight black leather pants, and a tight deep purple tank top. I looked at a mirror and observed what I was wearing: a black leather miniskirt and a dark red tube top. Amy and Shane left me in the living room. I decided to put on some music and went over to the stereo before grabbing the Linkin Park CD and put it in the stereo before going to Shane's kitchen to grab some food to put out on the table. I heard Shane and Amy messing around in the hallway.   
Gross.   
I shook my head before grabbing the bags of chips and taking them outside. After bringing in the soda and dip, I setup another table to put any of Shane's presents on, and went to my purse to grab the $100 certificate to Sam Goody to put on the table. After I set up some more chairs in the room, Shane and Amy came back, with the crepe paper in tow.   
"Crepe paper, Shane? Nice…"   
"Oh shut up."   
I giggled and Shane and Amy got chairs and began to drape the crepe paper around the room. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Since Shane and Amy were up stringing the crepe paper around, I went to get the door. I opened it and found Shannon and Stacey Keibler, his girlfriend. Stacey was wearing practically nothing. Shannon had a jersey and khakis on.   
God, Shannon looked so hot. What is that bitch wearing? A rubber band?   
"Hi Christina," Shannon said.   
"Hi Shannon, Stacey, come in. You guys are early. Shane and Amy are setting up the decorations."   
"Really? Do they need help?"   
"I think so. That's a nice dress Stacey," I said, trying to be polite and not laugh.   
"Thanks," Stacey said stiffly, "Anything I can do to help?"   
"Can you help me set up the backyard tables and chairs?"   
"Umm, my dress is kinda…"   
"That's alright I'm sure Shannon or Shane can get it."   
Stacey sat down on the couch and frowned.   
"What kind of music is this? It sucks. Who chose it?"   
"I did," I said, a little offended.   
Bubblehead bitch doesn't know good music when it hits her on the head.   
"Well can you change it to N Sync or something? This sucks."   
N Sync? Gross!   
Shannon popped in.   
"Cool! Linkin Park. Is this your CD Christina?"   
He liked my music!   
"Yeah," I said, heading over to the stereo to turn up the volume.   
"How can you listen to this?" Stacey whined.   
Shannon and I ignored her and I asked Shannon if he could help me with the backyard.   
"Sure. Stace, you can answer the door."   
Stacey grumbled something incoherent and started going through Shane's CD collection.   
Shannon and I headed outside.   
"You look nice Christina. You should do you hair like that more often." The blood crept slowly into my face.   
Was this really Shannon Moore complimenting me? Wow…   
"Thanks Shan. You don't look too shabby yourself."   
"Of course, I always look great."   
"And I don't?" I said, a little offended.   
"Of course you do Christina. You always look great."   
My mind was spinning. My cheeks grew hot again and we set up the tables in the back.   
  
  
  
.:: Amy's POV ::. About and hour and a half later after Shan and Stacey came, all the guests had arrived. Christina was talking with me in the backyard next to the pool, occasionally glancing at Shannon and Stacey. I followed her gaze.   
"I know. She's too tall for him! But don't worry, he'll come around some day."   
Christina laughed and we continued on talking. Soon Adam and Jay came up to us. I suspected something wrong.   
"Hi girls."   
"Hey ass clowns. How are you two?"   
"Amy! You are so mean," Christina said.   
Adam and Jay smiled deviously and Christina looked at them suspiciously.   
"What are you two planning?"   
"Oh nothing," they said sweetly.   
"Amy," Christina said, gesturing to the pool, "POOL!"   
At that moment, Adam and Jay shoved us into the pool. But Christina in the last minute, grabbed Jay and pulled him down with her. Adam started laughing hysterically and everyone was running to the pool to see what had happened. Shane shoved Adam into the pool for shoving me in. Stacey kept distance from the pool, and Adam started flailing his arms around.   
"I can't swim!"   
Everyone erupted in laughter. Christina was busy trying to drown Jay in the water and I was trying to get out. Adam was still playing around and soon he swam over, pulled Christina off of Jay, then dropped her into the waiting arms of Jeff, who had a towel in his arms. Adam and Jay started doing laps. Shane shook his head and everyone resumed to what they were doing before Christina and I had gotten shoved in. Christina was curled up in Jeff's arms and a warm towel.   
  
  
  
  
.:: Shannon's POV ::.   
I saw Jeff and Christina and got a little jealous. What was I thinking?   
Jeff had been depressed ever since Beth broke up with him and Christina is my best friend. She'd been heartbroken so many times, and it was about time she deserved a good guy. I could be that guy. But I had Stacey! Why am I jealous? They both deserved a good lover.   
I found himself staring at them when Stacey slapped me.   
"What?"   
"What are you doing Shan?"   
"Nothing Stacey," I stammered.   
"No way. You were looking at Jeff and Christina."   
"Yeah, and?"   
"You like her don't you?"   
"No, I'm just looking at my friends Stacey."   
"Oh ok, I'm sorry I overreacted."   
I sighed, leaned over, kissed her and we continued to talk to other patrons at the party. Christina was chatting with Jeff and resting comfortably in his arms when I saw Matt came up to them.   
  
  
  
  
.:: Jeff's POV ::.   
"Hey Jeff," Matt said nonchalantly.   
I guess then he noticed who was in my arms. He grinned slyly.   
"Hmm, I see you both finally found someone. Congrats!"   
We both blushed.   
"We're not together, Jeff just had a towel after Jay and Adam pushed Amy and I into the pool."   
"Uh huh, sure."   
"Besides I like someone else, no offense Jeff."   
I was shocked. Christina liked someone else? Who would've thought, I mean, after all this that she has gone through. She never shows it either.   
"None taken. So tell me, who is this mystery man?"   
"Ha! Like I'd tell you."   
Christina and I continued on chatting and Matt was oblivious to us as we chatted. I think he was too busy looking at Amy and Shane again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Christina's POV ::.   
"Why does it always happen to ME Amy?"   
"Christina, don't worry. One day, Shannon will realize what a great girl you are."   
"Yeah right. He'll just continue on with bubble head bottle blonde Barbie bitch and forget all about it. Did I have to fall in love with a guy who doesn't like me again? I mean, I like a challenge but this is ridiculous! Every single guy that I have liked that got with me just used me to get to you or Trish. No one ever really liked me."   
"Christina, don't pout. One day, your prince will come, I swear!"   
"Yeah, he just got lost and is too damn macho to ask for directions."   
Seeing the confused look on Amy's face, I offered an explanation.   
"It's a saying that I live my life by. I saw it on one of those "Socially Hazardous" stickers once. I need to get one."   
Amy rolled her eyes and turned the car into her boyfriend Shane Helms's driveway. We got out of the car. Shane greeted us at the door and ushered us into his house.   
"Happy Birthday Shane." We said simultaneously.   
"Thanks. I'm glad that you two got here early. I need people to help set up."   
Shane kissed Amy and I looked away turned away.   
Why do people always have to get all mushy around me? It's annoying-especially because I don't have a boyfriend. Ugh.   
"Hope you don't mind if I don't set up décor Shane. I'm wearing a skirt. Mind if I set up music and food and all that?"   
"Nah, do whatever. Amy and I can do all that."   
I looked at Amy's form fitting outfit that consisted of tight black leather pants, and a tight deep purple tank top. I looked at a mirror and observed what I was wearing: a black leather miniskirt and a dark red tube top. Amy and Shane left me in the living room. I decided to put on some music and went over to the stereo before grabbing the Linkin Park CD and put it in the stereo before going to Shane's kitchen to grab some food to put out on the table. I heard Shane and Amy messing around in the hallway.   
Gross.   
I shook my head before grabbing the bags of chips and taking them outside. After bringing in the soda and dip, I setup another table to put any of Shane's presents on, and went to my purse to grab the $100 certificate to Sam Goody to put on the table. After I set up some more chairs in the room, Shane and Amy came back, with the crepe paper in tow.   
"Crepe paper, Shane? Nice…"   
"Oh shut up."   
I giggled and Shane and Amy got chairs and began to drape the crepe paper around the room. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Since Shane and Amy were up stringing the crepe paper around, I went to get the door. I opened it and found Shannon and Stacey Keibler, his girlfriend. Stacey was wearing practically nothing. Shannon had a jersey and khakis on.   
God, Shannon looked so hot. What is that bitch wearing? A rubber band?   
"Hi Christina," Shannon said.   
"Hi Shannon, Stacey, come in. You guys are early. Shane and Amy are setting up the decorations."   
"Really? Do they need help?"   
"I think so. That's a nice dress Stacey," I said, trying to be polite and not laugh.   
"Thanks," Stacey said stiffly, "Anything I can do to help?"   
"Can you help me set up the backyard tables and chairs?"   
"Umm, my dress is kinda…"   
"That's alright I'm sure Shannon or Shane can get it."   
Stacey sat down on the couch and frowned.   
"What kind of music is this? It sucks. Who chose it?"   
"I did," I said, a little offended.   
Bubblehead bitch doesn't know good music when it hits her on the head.   
"Well can you change it to N Sync or something? This sucks."   
N Sync? Gross!   
Shannon popped in.   
"Cool! Linkin Park. Is this your CD Christina?"   
He liked my music!   
"Yeah," I said, heading over to the stereo to turn up the volume.   
"How can you listen to this?" Stacey whined.   
Shannon and I ignored her and I asked Shannon if he could help me with the backyard.   
"Sure. Stace, you can answer the door."   
Stacey grumbled something incoherent and started going through Shane's CD collection.   
Shannon and I headed outside.   
"You look nice Christina. You should do you hair like that more often." The blood crept slowly into my face.   
Was this really Shannon Moore complimenting me? Wow…   
"Thanks Shan. You don't look too shabby yourself."   
"Of course, I always look great."   
"And I don't?" I said, a little offended.   
"Of course you do Christina. You always look great."   
My mind was spinning. My cheeks grew hot again and we set up the tables in the back.   
  
.:: Amy's POV ::. About and hour and a half later after Shan and Stacey came, all the guests had arrived. Christina was talking with me in the backyard next to the pool, occasionally glancing at Shannon and Stacey. I followed her gaze.   
"I know. She's too tall for him! But don't worry, he'll come around some day."   
Christina laughed and we continued on talking. Soon Adam and Jay came up to us. I suspected something wrong.   
"Hi girls."   
"Hey ass clowns. How are you two?"   
"Amy! You are so mean," Christina said.   
Adam and Jay smiled deviously and Christina looked at them suspiciously.   
"What are you two planning?"   
"Oh nothing," they said sweetly.   
"Amy," Christina said, gesturing to the pool, "POOL!"   
At that moment, Adam and Jay shoved us into the pool. But Christina in the last minute, grabbed Jay and pulled him down with her. Adam started laughing hysterically and everyone was running to the pool to see what had happened. Shane shoved Adam into the pool for shoving me in. Stacey kept distance from the pool, and Adam started flailing his arms around.   
"I can't swim!"   
Everyone erupted in laughter. Christina was busy trying to drown Jay in the water and I was trying to get out. Adam was still playing around and soon he swam over, pulled Christina off of Jay, then dropped her into the waiting arms of Jeff, who had a towel in his arms. Adam and Jay started doing laps. Shane shook his head and everyone resumed to what they were doing before Christina and I had gotten shoved in. Christina was curled up in Jeff's arms and a warm towel.   
  
.:: Shannon's POV ::.   
I saw Jeff and Christina and got a little jealous. What was I thinking?   
Jeff had been depressed ever since Beth broke up with him and Christina is my best friend. She'd been heartbroken so many times, and it was about time she deserved a good guy. I could be that guy. But I had Stacey! Why am I jealous? They both deserved a good lover.   
I found himself staring at them when Stacey slapped me.   
"What?"   
"What are you doing Shan?"   
"Nothing Stacey," I stammered.   
"No way. You were looking at Jeff and Christina."   
"Yeah, and?"   
"You like her don't you?"   
"No, I'm just looking at my friends Stacey."   
"Oh ok, I'm sorry I overreacted."   
I sighed, leaned over, kissed her and we continued to talk to other patrons at the party. Christina was chatting with Jeff and resting comfortably in his arms when I saw Matt came up to them.   
  
.:: Jeff's POV ::.   
"Hey Jeff," Matt said nonchalantly.   
I guess then he noticed who was in my arms. He grinned slyly.   
"Hmm, I see you both finally found someone. Congrats!"   
We both blushed.   
"We're not together, Jeff just had a towel after Jay and Adam pushed Amy and I into the pool."   
"Uh huh, sure."   
"Besides I like someone else, no offense Jeff."   
I was shocked. Christina liked someone else? Who would've thought, I mean, after all this that she has gone through. She never shows it either.   
"None taken. So tell me, who is this mystery man?"   
"Ha! Like I'd tell you."   
Christina and I continued on chatting and Matt was oblivious to us as we chatted. I think he was too busy looking at Amy and Shane again.   
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.   
I wish I was Shane. Being able to hold Amy in my arms, to feel her sweet breath on me at night, to love her in every way possible. I love her so much, with every part of my heart, soul and mind. The way she walks, the sound of her voice, her very essence intoxicates me. I still can't believe that she's with Shane. Of course only Jeff knew that I had a crush on her, but I still blame Shane. I wish she was mine.   
"Matt? Hello?"   
"Huh?"   
I looked at Jeff. He was frowning.   
"So what do you think?"   
"Think about what?"   
"Have you even been listening?"   
I blushed and sheepishly said, "No."   
"Well, Christina wants your opinion on whether or not she should tell me who her little crush is."   
"How about this. Jeff, you tell her who you like, and Christina, you tell him who like. Done and done. I'm outta here."   
I stood up and stretched before leaving them.   
  
  
  
.:: Stacey's POV ::. Hmm. I bet Shanny has a little thing for that stupid skank Christina. Humph. Walking around with that lil thing covering her. Stupid Jay had to throw her in the water. Now Shan's eyes are practically glued to her body. Good for him! Ha! Jeff is taking his little skank away.   
Shan's face was priceless when he saw Jeff and Christina leave the party together. I could tell he wanted to leave and follow them, but I made sure that he stayed, and that Christina got LAID tonight. Serves Shanny right.   
"Stacey, hun, I'm a little tired, do you mind if we go?"   
"Shanny, can't we stay a little bit longer? Torrie and Pete still haven't got here. I haven't seen Torr for days!"   
"Alright sweetie, whatever you want."   
I grinned evilly and got up to get a drink.   
  
  
.:: Shane's POV ::. After Jeff and Christina left to get a change of clothes, Amy came up to me and started jumping up and down excitedly.   
"Jeff and Christina left together! Omigosh Shane!"   
"They just went to get some clothes for Christina, Amy."   
"Oh."   
Her smile fell and she started sulking.   
"Amy, what's wrong sweetheart?"   
"Oh I don't know Shane, I just want Christina to be happy, and lately, SH-"   
She covered her mouth and giggled nervously.   
"Well, I'm talking a bit too much. Uhh, I'll catch you later Shane, I need to call   
Christina's cell and get an update on the Jeff situation."   
After she left, I mused.   
"What situation?"   
  
  
  
  
.:: Christina's POV ::.   
"Hmm, I like this song," I murmured, while Jeff raced down the street.   
"Me too, turn it up."   
As I reached in to turn up the volume, I saw a big truck hurtling towards us.   
"Jeff that car is coming towards us!"   
Jeff swerved the car unexpectantly and I screamed. Fear and panic coursed through my body as I heard metal crunch and glass shatter.   
"Christina!"   
The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Jeff screaming my name.   
  
  
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.   
I was sitting poolside, drinking a Tequila when my cell rang. I picked it up and went inside the house.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi, is this Matt Hardy?"   
"Yes."   
"I'm afraid something bad has happened."   
Fear started bubbling up in my stomach.   
Dad, Jeff please be okay, you're all I have.   
"Your brother Jeff and an unidentified passenger have been in a car accident."   
"Omigod."   
"They're both in critical condition at the Memorial Hospital."   
"Will they…?"   
"I don't know son, it's hard to tell."   
"I'll be there in a few doc."   
I hung up the phone and sat there in shock. Tears ran down my face as I raced back outside. Who was with Jeff?   
Christina.   
  
  
  
.:: Amy's POV ::.   
When Matt ran out of the house, his face pale and tears running down his cheeks, I knew something was terribly wrong. It was like someone had pushed a pause button. Everything had stopped.   
"Matt! What's wrong?"   
"It's Jeff-Jeff and Christina. They were in-in a…"   
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shannon screamed hysterically.   
"They were in a car accident…they don't know if they'll live."   
Matt just broke down and I ran to his side, embracing him in a hug.   
"They'll be okay Matt, they'll be okay."   
"Omigod, Christina!"   
Shannon ran out of the patio and into the house, going to his car, I presume. Shane and I helped Matt into Shane's car and we all drove there. The party was shut down and everyone left. What seemed like hours later, we arrived in the hospital. Shannon had gotten there just a few minutes earlier.   
Well, he's certainly worried about Christina…   
He was pacing in front of the front desk.   
"Matt! They won't tell me anything, you're family, you have to…if anything happens to Christina…"   
He started crying and Matt ran to the front desk.   
"I need to know the room and condition of Jeff Hardy," he said through gritted teeth.   
"I'm sorry but that information isn't available."   
"I'M HIS BROTHER AND YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"   
The nurse was shocked and went to get the doctor.   
"Mr. Hardy? I'm glad you're here, now you can sign some consent papers. Do you think you can identify the passenger?"   
Shannon went pale.   
"Is she okay?"   
"Her name is Christina Levy. Will you please tell me how Jeff is?"   
"Critical condition, we still need to run some tests. Can we?"   
"Of course, and you can run the tests on Christina too."   
"Are you sure?"   
"We have consent from her brother Scott," Shane lied.   
"Alright," the doctor left in a hurry.   
My stomach was doing flip flops as we all sat there in the hospital waiting room.   
"I better call Scott," Shane said miserably.   
I slumped down in the hard chair and watched Shan crying.   
Won't Christina be happy to hear this? Shannon really cares for her.   
Soon other wrestlers came.   
  
  
  
  
.:: Shannon's POV ::.   
What if she dies? I'll just die if she dies. They won't even release information on her until Scott gets here. This might take hours, days! She has to live, she just has to. I love her!   
My head jerked up as soon as he realized what he thought.   
I LOVE HER? What about Stacey…alright, I know she's just another pretty face to be seen with, but what about Christina? She's pretty, intelligent, adorable, sweet, kind, caring…   
"Shan, you okay?" Amy said softly.   
"No," I said sadly, "I'm not okay if she isn't."   
"That's sweet."   
I wiped away a stray tear and Amy smiled ruefully.   
"You've got something for her, don't you?"   
"What do you mean?"   
How could have she found out so fast? I just realized it a few seconds ago…   
"You like her, huh?"   
"Yeah, she's my best friend."   
"No, I mean more than that. You like her more than you like Stacey!"   
"No, no I…"   
"WHAT is going on here?"   
Amy and I looked up to find a seething Stacey standing over us. Amy stood up to her full height and looked at her.   
"Nothing Stacey, we're just talking."   
"You have Shane, you know? And now you're hitting on my boyfriend?"   
Amy just flew off the handle.   
"If you're too damn stupid realize that two of our best fiends are in the hospital, and we're just consoling each other Stacey, I think you should find another boyfriend. Jeff and Christina are in those rooms DYING and all you care about is that NO ONE TALKS TO YOUR PRECIOUS SHANNY! Will you grow up and get a life? Shan's world DOESN'T revolve around a bitch like you! He has other people in his life."   
Stacey slapped Amy, and Amy threw Stacey off her feet. Behind them I saw Scott.   
Yes! Now we can get info on Christina!   
I stepped around the girls, and ran to Scott.   
"They won't release information on her Scott!"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Christina!"   
"What about her?"   
"You mean you don't know? Shane was calling you-"   
"What happened to her?"   
"A car accident. Her and Jeff are in serious condition."   
"Rainbow bright did this to my sister?" he said through gritted teeth, heading straight to the front desk.   
"We don't know how it happened at all. Matt just got a call-we don't know anything about any of them. Matt's been talking with the doctor for about half an hour now. Wait, if you didn't know about Christina, why did you come here?"   
"Blood test or something."   
"Oh."   
"Hi, my name is Scott Levy, I'm Christina Levy's brother, and I'd like to know her condition and room please."   
"Christina Levy? Oh yes, the unidentified passenger in that crash about an hour ago. Well, She has 4 broken ribs, a fractured skull, her right leg and left arm are broken and she's in a coma. She's in operation right now. We don't know if…well, we don't know if she'll live. After operation, she'll be in room 627."   
"Thank you," Scott said shakily.   
My heart sunk into my stomach. As I looked around for Amy and Stacey, I found them being dragged away by security.   
"I'm, uhh, Christina's sister! You have to let me stay," Amy wailed.   
"Alright," the guard said, and dropped her on the ground, he continued to remove Stacey from the building though.   
Amy ran up to us and asked up what her current condition is.   
"4 broken ribs, a fractured skull, right leg broken, left arm broken. And she's in a coma. Basically she's dying." I said coldly.   
Amy's face went pale and I started to cry. This time I didn't even bother to hide it. 


	2. part two

so heres chapter two or part two what ever you want to call it  
  
  
  
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.   
I knew the condition of both Jeff and Christina. Jeff's skull had also been fractured, and he had a major gash on his forehead and both his legs were broken. No one knew if either was going to live, let alone wrestle again.   
Why did this have to happen to me? Why? Why? Why? Jeff can't die. He can't, can't, can't! And poor Christina, she's not even 21 yet! I can't believe that this is happening. How can we live without Jeff's optimism, without Christina's bright smile?   
I started to cry and head back down. On the way, I passed by room 627. I decided to check out Christina and see how she was doing. I looked in the window and saw the nurses trying to clean her blood covered body. I felt sick. I ran to the nearest bathroom and promptly threw up. Christina didn't look alive, she looked like a battered corpse. I need to find Jeff. I ran to the room next to Christina's, and looked in. Jeff was up, talking to the doctor! I broke into a huge grin and then what I saw broke my heart. The doctor pulled the curtain separating the two's rooms, and Jeff started crying. I wanted to go in there. I knocked on the door. The doctor opened it up.   
"Can I see him?"   
"I guess, but he's kind of emotional now."   
"It's alright." I walked in there.   
"Jeff?"   
"Matty!"   
He looked up and I saw his face brighten.   
"I'll live Matt, I'm not gonna die!"   
I smiled and carefully hugged my brother.   
"That's great!"   
"But they don't know about Christina. Matt, I killed her!"   
"Don't say that Jeff," I scolded, "Keep positive. She'll live."   
"How is she?" he whispered.   
I told him and he started crying bitterly. I patted his back and told him I was going to get the others. I raced downstairs and my stomach was sinking. How would I break the news to them? Jeff was okay, he'll live, but Christina was dying in the room next door? I spotted Scott crying next to Shan and I stopped.   
His baby sister was dying. My baby brother was surviving.   
I ran up to them.   
"Guys," I said a little breathlessly.   
"Jeff can have visitors."   
"How is she?" Scott demanded.   
"Not too good. The last I saw her…she was…"   
"SHE WAS WHAT Matt?" Shannon screamed.   
"Unconscious, with blood all over. Jeff'll live but,"   
"She's gonna die?" Shane said.   
I gulped.   
"They don't know yet."   
Shane held Amy's crying form in his arms and I felt sick. My stomach felt like it was doing flip flops in warped speed, and it was going to explode at any moment. My head was spinning.   
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Scott's POV ::.   
My baby sis is dying. God, I could kill Jeff for this. But he might not have even caused this. We won't know until later, won't we? Why Christina? She isn't even legal age yet. She barely has started her life. How could she die now?   
I sat beside my sister in the hospital room.   
"Sis, ya gotta live. We can't live without you."   
And Shan, God, he really liked my sis huh? And to think he had that bombshell Keibler in his grasp. What the hell am I thinking? I drooling over Keibler while my sister is dying!   
I angrily wiped away his tears and pounded on the small night table by Christina's bed.   
"Why Christina, why? Why did you have to go? Why couldn't you just stay?"   
"I'm sorry Scott," Adam said quietly.   
"If, if we never pushed her in, she, she never wouldn't have had to leave the party! We killed her!" Jay said, then burst into tears.   
"We killed her!" Adam exclaimed, starting to cry too.   
I was shocked.   
What exactly happened at this party? How did this all happen? Why was my baby sis in a car with rainbow bright? How did they get hit?   
Some nurses had to help Adam and Jay move. Soon, Shannon and Amy came in. Amy's face was pale and she was shaking frightfully. Shannon was worse than her. His cheeks puffy, eye bloodshot as hell and his hands weren't even still. He was shaking all over.   
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Amy's POV ::.   
There she was, lying there like Snow White in her coffin. Sure she was tan, but what really scared was how little she moved. Her chest barely moved up she breathed and she didn't move at all besides that. Shannon's breaking down and has started bawling next to me. I saw Scott, his hand all bruised and bloody, and Christina lying like a corpse. I'm frozen to the spot. Christina was dying. She could've been up with Scott and her family, but NO! I had to drag her to the party. My best friend is dying and it's all my fault  
  
  
  
  
.:: Christina's POV ::.   
I found myself looking at the scene before me. My cold, still body, Shannon crying in the corner, Amy as still as stone, and my big brother in a trance, looking at my almost dead body. Was this death? Hopefully, it isn't and this is just an out-of-body experience. I'll wake up in the hotel room that I share with Amy, screaming from the harsh reality of this dream, hug her while crying silently and wish that Shannon was mine and he really did care for me like how he is in this dream. I'll wake up, and everything will be alright. I was never in the crash. Never in a crash. Jeff and I are a okay. I'LL WAKE UP, AND GET READY FOR MY MATCH TOMORROW. I'LL WAKE UP. I'LL WAKE UP. I'LL WAKE UP. I'LL WAKE UP. I'LL WAKE UP.   
I felt a sharp pain from my head, ribcage, right leg, and left arm. Tears ran down my face as I whimpered.   
"It hurts."   
I couldn't see, I was still in the dark blackness, but through the thin flesh of my eyelids I saw light. LIGHT! I was alive. I woke up. My eyes opened slowly, to find Scott, Shannon and Amy being pushed out of the room and doctors rushing in.   
So maybe I was in a car crash  
  
  
  
  
.:: Jeff's POV ::.   
I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina. I killed Christina.   
Shannon and Amy came rushing into the room.   
"She woke up! She woke up! She'll live!"   
I didn't even have to ask who. Christina was alive.   
Not that she can thank you for that.   
"She is? Please don't tell me that this is a joke," I said.   
"She is Jeff, she is! Can you hear all that commotion in the room?"   
I stopped thinking and listened for awhile.   
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"   
"Like hell. Gimme some painkillers!" Someone rasped out.   
My face broke into a grin.   
"She's alive."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Shannon's POV ::. I stayed with Christina all night, along with Raven.   
"I knew she'd live, I just knew it. If she was just in a coma, I knew she'd live. She'd persuade her body with her mind to live, and she'd make it. I knew she'd make it."   
I smiled at Scott.   
"She had too, or else I'd have to die too."   
"You really like her, don't you?"   
"I guess I do. It takes the thought of losing one, to make you realize how much they mean to you."   
"And here I was, thinking that you'd just forget about it and go on with Bubblehead."   
"Christina!"   
"Whaaa?"   
"Don't talk sis."   
"Don't worry, my ribcage is alright, I can talk, and since I'm all drugged up, I can't feel a damn thing."   
"What happened?"   
"Well, Jeff and I left the party to get some clothes, when we see this huge truck hurtling towards us. I guess Jeff tried to turn the car and go the other way, but it was too late and the guy already ran into us. Is he here?"   
"Jeff?"   
"No, the guy who ran into us."   
"Nope. The only car found at the crash was Jeff's. Apparently, the guy ran off, scot-free."   
"Peachy. How's Amy? Man, Jeff and I really crashed Shane's party. Literally."   
"Well sis, I'm gonna tell the others that you're up for visting. I'll leave you two alone,"   
Scott said, with a knowing wink.   
"I broke up with Stacey."   
There, that felt a lot better.   
"Why?!" Christina said, alarmed.   
"Because I'm in love with you."   
Christina's face was just such a mix of emotions, through her eyes I could see surprise, pleasure, confusion, and shock.   
"So how bout it? Be my girl?"   
Christina was shocked, I could tell. She just nodded slowly in reply. I got up, kissed her on the cheek and told her I'd bring Amy in  
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Christina's POV ::.   
I was still sitting there, shocked.   
I was SHANNON MOORE'S GIRLFRIEND! GIRLFRIEND, his girlfriend! Man, wait till Amy hears this. Man, I still don't think I'm capable of speech.   
Amy popped in and smiled.   
"So, Shan told me you had something to tell me. Fess up already!"   
"He-he…"   
"Yea…"   
Amy was anxious. Who could blame her?   
"He-he-he-"   
"Spit it out!"   
"He asked me to be his girlfriend!"   
"You said yes, right?"   
"Of course! I'd have to be an idiot not to!"   
"Well, obviously!"   
Amy squealed and so did I.   
"So, finally you got a b/f!   
"At least a good one."   
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Amy's POV ::.   
Christina and I laughed, then all of the things that followed happened to quickly. Christina's face went white, and her heart monitor went flat line. I started screaming, and nurses and doctors rushed in from all sides. It was way much more important that they help Christina rather than me get out. I left out of my own will, fearing what would happened next. We later learned that Christina died of a heart attack. My best friend was dead and it was all my fault.   
Why? Why me? Why did I have to kill my best friend?   
  
  
  
  
  
.:: Shannon's POV ::.   
I sat on a cliff the day before Christina's funeral.   
"Why'd you have to go Christina? Why did you die? Why did you leave all of us like that? You had to stay babe, I loved you! We were two of a kind sweets, two of a kind. I hadn't even gotten to kiss you on your lips. I didn't even get to hold you in my arms, make love to you! I loved you…you were the only one for me."   
Don't worry Shan, you'll get over me.   
"Christina?"   
I'm part of you hun, and I'll always be. Until we can be reunited in the great beyond.   
"Christina, I miss you so much. Come back?"   
I can't Shan. You know that. Once I'm dead, I'm dead.   
"What set off the heart attack?"   
I don't know. Some miscalculations on the doc's fault.   
"If you can't come back Christina, I'll have to join you there. I always said if you died, then I'd have to!"   
Shan stood up at the edge of the cliff.   
No! SHAN DON'T!   
"I'll see you there sweetheart. And we'll do all the things we missed."   
I jumped off the cliff, feeling at peace with myself for the first time in days.   
  
  
  
.:: Scott's POV ::.   
"She was a great sister. Always looking out for me…I love you sis…" I said, already choking up. My mom helped me down the steps of the platform by Christina's grave.   
Shane and Amy ran into the middle of the funeral. I glared at them, angry for them disturbing my baby sister's funeral.   
"Shan's dead!"   
My head started spinning.   
"I'll just die if she does."   
He did it. He killed himself for her.   
The entire audience gasped and Jeff broke down. Two of his best friends were killed. Matt stood in shock. The next day we had a funeral for Shan too, and we had him put right next to Christina.   
But that was two days ago. Now I'm sitting in a bar. Drinking, 5, 7, 8, beers, whatever.   
Who cares? No one dies in my world. No one dies. No one lives. We're all caught IN BETWEEN. Yeah, in between. No pain, no gain. No nothing. Nothing but being drunk. And that's ok.   
After I slugged some guy who asked for my autograph, I was kicked out.   
What about me? What about Raven…   
I jumped into the car, and after fumbling around for the keys which I had dropped, I started the car. Driving along the highway, I got off at a place that seemed nice and started to go over a bridge. A horn blared and my right arm jerked, plowing through my car and over the bridge. I felt safe.   
I'll see you there sis.   
  
  
.:: Jeff's POV ::.   
Christina, Shan and Scott wouldn't have been dead if I had only just let Christina stayed at the party. No! I had to drag her out and take her back home to change. Why did that truck come down like that. What was it doing there?   
Dear Everyone, I'm guessing this deaths are becoming pretty normal. Vince, Linda, Steph, Shane Mac, you guys were great, you not only provided me with a job, but support and love. You guys are the best. To everyone in WWF. I love you guys. You guys are the best friends a guy will ever have. Keep strong. Keep together. Don't let people drive on the wrong side of the road. Shane, you were like another brother for me, and I have, and always will respect you. You took care of me when Matt was gone and made sure I never messed up my life more than I should. Too bad you couldn't have prevented this, huh? Amy, you will always be my sister. I doesn't matter we didn't share the same blood. We're soul siblings. Remember me, and teach the next generation the legacy of Jeff Hardy. Matt, bro, you are the best brother in the world. Tell the girl how you feel, for me? I love you bro. You are appreciated! Take care of Amy and Shane and most importantly Dad. Pop, I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry to leave you like this. But you see, I had too. Shan and Christina and Scott are calling me to the other side. I killed them Dad, I killed them. Now it's my turn to join them. We'll meet up one day. I love you all. Love, Jeffrey Nero Hardy.   
I looped the noose around my neck, then kicked the chair out from under me.   
I'll see you guys there.   
  
  
  
  
.:: Jay's POV ::.   
Jeff was dead. DEAD. This is getting depressing. I have to get away from it all. I have to leave this place. They'll understand. I want to kill myself to get away, but I just cant bring myself to do it. This is the only alternative. The only way out.   
Guys, it was the only way out besides death. I'm sorry.   
I boarded the plane and quickly found my seat. Staring at my plane ticket, it hit me. I was never coming back. One way to Tibet. Adios. The plane started. Knowing that I'd take up a new life, I felt at ease. At ease with myself. A few hours later, the plane started shaking and spiraling downward. Unlike the other passengers of the plane, I wasn't screaming. If I couldn't kill myself, I could let the plane do it.   
We'll meet up together up there. I just know it. But for now…   
Blackness swarmed around me and I closed my eyes for the last time.   
  
  
  
  
.:: Adam's POV ::.   
Jay disappeared. No one heard from him for over a year. We just decided that he died, just like the others. I nervously waited at the entrance of the ramp, walking down to my new music. My eyes scanned the crowd, just looking for Jay, like I always did. As usual, he wasn't there. I entered the ring and waited for Albert. We started off the match. I was supposed to win with a conchairto. It didn't seem right with out Jay though, like something was missing. It didn't feel right at all. I flew off the turnbuckle, but I thought I saw Christina sitting in the crowd. My head craned to look, and I landed. I felt my neck snap.   
I'll find you all up there.   
  
  
  
.:: Shane's POV ::.   
I sat in front of the TV, not believing what I saw. The whole arena echoed in a snap.   
Well, there goes Adam. Great…   
Amy and Matt sat aghast and I wondered who was next. Hopefully neither Amy or Matt. I love Amy too much, and Matt's like my brother. My stomach churned as I saw EMT's rushed out there.   
Why bother? We already know that he's dead.   
Amy started crying next to me. I put my arm over her and told her it would be alright. Really though, it wasn't. How many of our friends had died or disappeared since Christina's death? Hmm let me count. Christina, Shan, Scott, Jeff, Jay and Adam. That's 6! This is getting ridiculous. I spotted Matt looking Amy. What was he doing? Amy was my girl, I was to comfort her.   
"Guys, this is too much. First Christina, then Shan, then Scott, Jeff, Jay and Adam. God, I could kill the guy who ran into Jeff and Christina."   
"Me too," Matt said solemnly.   
I stayed silent.   
God, this is crazy! All of them, they were too innocent to die! So young! Especially Christina. What a stupid chain of events. How? How could this happen? Why did it happen? What did these people do to deserve this? What did we do to deserve to see our friends die?   
Stacey walked in the room.   
"Did you see that? Adam is dead!" She wailed.   
Stacey started bawling and crying and I felt Amy get angry next to me. She was about to blow up at her.   
"Calm down Ames, I'm sure she's not faking about this. She just can't be!"   
Amy muttered something and turned to Matt.   
Great.   
Stacey knelt down in front of me and started bawling.   
"Why did he have to die? This is so stupid! Everyone's dying over that stupid skank. It was a year ago dammit! Adam was so nice to me!"   
"STUPID SKANK? Well look at yourself, you little hypocrite!"   
Stacey just cried more and I glared at Amy and patted her back. Amy just left the room without a word.   
"Amy! Wait!"   
"I'll go get her, you take care of Stace."   
Matt left and started after Amy.   
"Stacey it's alright. Don't worry. Here, have something to drink."   
I handed her my drink, and she took a big gulp.   
"Th-thanks Shane, you're the best."   
I took a drink out of the cup myself and passed out  
  
  
  
  
.:: Stacey's POV ::.   
I dragged Shane to a taxi.   
"Let's get married Shane!"   
"Whatever." He mumbled.   
Wow. That drug really worked. Man, and this totally works since we're in Vegas!   
I looked at myself in the mirror.   
The soon to be Mrs. Shane Helms, God, you're beautiful!   
The taxi dropped us off in the middle of the strip, in front of a small chapel.   
"We need to get married."   
I provided all the papers and soon, me and Shane were married.   
"Alright! Now I just need a hotel...hmm...Mirage seems nice."   
I got us a room and, well, let me just say Shane fulfilled his husbandly duties. Alright! Serves you right bitch! Try to take Shan away from me that night of the crash, hmm, well, now I'm married to your boyfriend!   
"Excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick," I said hurriedly, before rushing out of the waiting room and into the nearest bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
.:: Amy's POV ::.   
"Matt, where's Shane?"   
"I don't know, the last time I saw him, he was here, remember?"   
"What if he ran off with Stacey because I left?"   
"Don't worry, he didn't, he just wants you girl!"   
"I don't know Matt."   
My cell rang and I answered it quickly.   
"Shane?"   
"Amy?"   
"Shane where are you?"   
"In a suite at Mirage."   
"Why? We have a room at the Venetian!"   
"I know, but apparently, Stacey and I got married last night."   
"WHAT?"   
I felt tears roll down my cheeks and Matt grabbed the phone.   
"What did you say to her?" Matt paused. "YOU WHAT? How can you do that to her? Shane you are one fucked up son of a bitch!"   
Matt hung up the phone and bent down next to me.   
"Sweetie are you okay?"   
"No, he, he, God, how can he marry that little bitch?"   
"I don't know hun, I don't know."   
"Why doesn't anyone like me?" I wailed.   
"Hun, I like you."   
"No I mean, like, love me."   
"I love you Amy."   
"Quit just saying that."   
"I do Amy, for real. I've loved you since I laid eyes on you."   
"Matt, how come you never told me?"   
"I was scared-scared that you might reject me."   
"Matt!"   
I flung my arms around him and we both started crying. Somehow we ended up in a hotel room and fucking each other.   
And so I sit here, staring at the phone. I'm pregnant. PREGNANT. God this is too much.   
I pointed the gun at Shane.   
"You just had to marry her! You couldn't say no??"   
"I didn't know what I was doing Amy!"   
"Yeah, don't give me that shit. I knew you wanted her since the first day we started going out."   
"Amy what are you-"   
I pulled the trigger on him and he fell to the ground, immediately dead.   
I went to the bathroom and sat in the tub.   
I killed my best friend. Shannon committed suicide. Scott drove off a bridge. Jeff hung himself. Jay disappeared off the face of the earth, probably dead somewhere. Adam broke his neck a few days ago probably because he was thinking about Christina too much. Shane married Stacey out of nowhere and I killed him for it. And I'm pregnant with Matt's baby. This is why I'm holding a gun to my head.   
"I guess I'll see you all in hell," I said calmly, before pulling the trigger.   
I'll find you Christina.   
  
  
  
  
.:: Matt's POV ::.   
Amy was buried at the same site as Christina's, Scott's, Shan's, and Jeff's bodies are buried. The mortician said that she was pregnant. And I was the only one who had slept with her in the past few months. I felt sick. She wouldn't have died if Shane didn't marry Stacey. And Amy wouldn't have killed my child. And now I'm pointing a gun to myself. That was how one event killed 10 people.   
BOOM. 


End file.
